Postman Pat's Finding Day
Postman Pat's Finding Day is the first episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 16th September 1981. It was written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary Pat calls to the Post Office and today most of the post is for Katy and Tom because it is their birthday. Pat goes to deliver the post to them. Poor Katy is not having a happy birthday because she has lost Sarah-Ann, her doll that she takes everywhere. Pat's round then becomes a search for the missing doll. He comes across a load of other things but not the doll. Will he find Katy's missing doll in order to save the day? Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Sam Waldron *Miss Hubbard (does not speak) *Charlie Pringle (cameo) *Aunt Alice (mentioned) *Cousin Joan (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 Locations *Greendale Post Office *Greendale School *Greendale Farm *Greendale Church *Thompson Ground *Ted Glen's Workshop *Miss Hubbard's Cottage Trivia *This is the very first episode of the series. *This episode marks the official Introductions of Pat, Jess, Mrs. Goggins, Ted Glen, Dorothy and Bill Thompson, the Reverend Timms, Julia, Katy and Tom Pottage, Lucy Selby, Sarah Gilbertson, Sam Waldron and Miss Hubbard. *The music played when Pat first comes to Greendale Farm is the instrumental of the Farmer's song. *The book version of this story is called "Postman Pat's Treasure Hunt". *In the English version, the instrumental to the Farmer's song is muted when Katy and Tom go out to meet Pat and while Mrs. Pottage talks about Sarah-Ann, up to the point when Pat goes back to his van, but in the Czech version, the music is not muted. *The music played when Pat visits Ted's workshop is the instrumental to the Ted Glen Handyman song. *During the scene where Miss Hubbard is shopping at Sam's Mobile Shop, the instrumental version of the Mobile Shop song can be heard in the Dutch, Swedish, Spanish and Czech versions of the episode. *The Travelling music is absent when Pat takes Sarah-Ann and the chocolates to his van in the Dutch, Swedish, Spanish and Czech versions. *The music that plays when Pat gives the chocolates and Sarah Anne to Katie at the party is later heard in the school sequence of Postman Pat's ABC. *The organ music that plays when Pat discovers the glove belongs to Dorothy Thompson is only played in this episode and not in any other episodes. *The travel music that plays when Pat and Mrs Thompson search for Sarah Anne was included on the Postman Pat vinyl soundtrack as a instrumental. *In Wales, this is episode is called "Sarah Ann". Goofs *If Katy and Tom had arrived at school early, how could they have still been at Greendale Farm? That is Pat's next stop. *In most of the long shots in this episode, Pat is not wearing his hat or his glasses while he is driving and Jess is not there. *After playing Hopscotch, Pat's body language indicates that he is checking his watch for the time, even though he clearly has no watch on his wrist at all. *When Pat throws his hat into his van, one of the back doors opens slightly and then closes by itself. Then when he closes the door, the van moves forward slightly. *When Pat wonders if he could find Katy's doll at Ted Glen's workshop, the doors on both sides of the van are taken off. Gallery PostmanPat'sFindingDayTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PostmanPat'sFindingDay18.jpg|First Ever Shot PostmanPat'sFindingDay.jpg|Pat and Jess PostmanPat'sFindingDay02.jpg|Mrs. Goggins PostmanPat'sFindingDay03.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay19.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay20.jpg|Greendale School PostmanPat'sFindingDay04.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay05.jpg|Lucy Selby and Sarah Gilbertson PostmanPat'sFindingDay06.jpg|Pat plays Hopscotch PostmanPat'sFindingDay21.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay22.jpg|Greendale Farm PostmanPat'sFindingDay07.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay08.jpg|Mrs. Pottage PostmanPat'sFindingDay09.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay23.jpg Rev TV.jpg|The Reverend Timms PostmanPat'sFindingDay10.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay11.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay12.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay14.jpg|Pat with Dorothy Thompson's glove PostmanPat'sFindingDay15.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay16.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay17.jpg|Jess with Mrs. Thompson's glove on his head PostmanPat'sFindingDay24.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay25.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay26.jpg|Dorothy Thompson PostmanPat'sFindingDay27.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay28.jpg|Dorothy finds Ted's pen-knife PostmanPat'sFindingDay29.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay30.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay31.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay32.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay33.jpg|Ted finds Miss Hubbard's watch PostmanPat'sFindingDay34.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay35.jpg|Ted Glenn PostmanPat'sFindingDay36.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay37.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay38.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay39.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay40.jpg|Miss Hubbard PostmanPat'sFindingDay41.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay42.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay43.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay44.jpg|Pat buys chocolates PostmanPat'sFindingDay45.jpg|Sarah-Ann PostmanPat'sFindingDay46.jpg|Pat finds Sarah-Ann Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes